Efecto Sangrado
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: Desmond Miles ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el Animus, no solo ha heredado las habilidades de su antepasado sino que tambien sus emociones, confundiendo a sus compañeros con los seres queridos de su antepasado. Viendo en Lucy a Cristina Vespuccio, en Claudia a Rebecca y en Shaun a Leonardo. Sintiendo lo que el Auditore.
1. Secuencia de ADN 1 Memoria de Ezio A

Shaun resoplo molesto, desde hace días que Desmond Miles había llegado y él no le agradaba en absoluto, era ignorante y despreciaba su labor, le dio un sorbo a su te instantáneo y continuó creando entradas en el animus para facilitarle su labor al descendiente del Auditore.  
Tomo la taza vacía para llevarla a la pequeña cocina, al volver vio a Lucy desconectando al moreno del animus quien agotado se dejó caer en la cama, el inglés le miró y tras apagar su computador se despidió secamente de las dos mujeres y se fue a dormir.

Desmond se dejó caer agotado, usar el animus representaba un cansancio físico y mental enorme, en esa sesión Ezio, el, trato de impedir la muerte de su padre y sus hermanos pero no lo consiguió y se transformó en el hombre más buscado de Florencia y se vio obligado a dejar a su amada Cristina, Cristina, tan bella y ahora tan lejana, como Lucy, hermosa y distante, ambas tan bellas, no podía esperar a mañana para ver a su bella Lucy.  
Cerro sus ojos para calmarse pero al abrirlos no se encontraba en la sala de operaciones de los Asesinos en Nueva York sino que se encontraba en un oscuro callejón en Florencia, mirando hacia una ventana donde una hermosa mujer se arreglaba para dormir.  
Rebeca le había advertido sobre ello, confusión de realidades, un alto precio por aprender la vida, por vivir la vida de su antepasado, poco a poco no tendría que usar el animus para ver a sus ancestros.  
Al abrir sus ojos se encontraban de nuevo en su habitación, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiro, se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

El inglés se despertó exactamente a las 8 y medía, caminó a la cocina donde calentó agua para prepararse un té, buscó el sobre y sacó unas galletas de la alacena poniéndolas sobré un plato, cuando el agua hirvió la sirvió en una taza y le colocó el sobre, le dio un soplido y sorbió el caliente líquido, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras comía su ligero desayuno. Minutos más tarde Desmond entró a la estancia, el inglés le ignoro ya que el Miles no pareció percatarse de su presencia.  
- **Buongiorno** -le saludo el joven, el británico arqueo una ceja, aun así respondió de manera seca  
-Buenos días-en un incómodo silencio ambos desayunaban con una gran tensión en el ambiente, el joven americano abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró, acabándose con rapidez su jugo de naranja salió de la habitación, el británico suspiro y precedió a terminar su ligera comida, camino hacia su pequeño escritorio y sentándose en el banco procedió a continuar sus investigaciones.

Sabía que duraría ahí mucho tiempo, por ello mismo quería tratar de conocer más a Shaun, sería el único hombre con quien podría hablar, suspirando bajo al almacén tras quedarse en silencio un rato decidió volver, en su camino se encontró con Lucy con quien charló amenamente, sonriendo como idiota cosa que quizá ella no notaba, le parecía tan bella, su suave cabello rubio, sus labios rojos, sus azules ojos.  
Tras conversar con las dos chicas trato de charlar con Shaun pero este le respondía con palabras sarcásticas, no pudiendo soportar su ácida personalidad decidió ingresar de regreso al Animus.

 **Traducciones:**

 **Buongiorno:** _Buenos días_

 **Solo dejaré un par de aclaraciones, bueno tengo esta historia DesShaun será más romance, tragedia (Llorarán culeras (?)) y un poco de angustia con pequeñas partes cómicas, está situado durante el Assassin's Creed 2 con Desmond tomándose un descanso a cada secuencia de ADN, este fic puede sólo tener 11 capítulos, pero si me animo y tengo la creatividad suficiente poder extenderlo hasta Assassin's Creed 3, con Assassin's Creed Brotherhood y Assassin's Creed Revelations, sobra decir que habrán ligeros spoilers. El fic se centrará en Desmond y Shaun con un par de interacciones de 17 con Lucy.**  
 **Si alguno de ustedes desea aprender italiano no se preocupe en la lectura de este fic encontrará más palabras en Italiano que en los canales de Venecia (?) Sus respectivas traducciones aparecerán finalizando el capítulo o en su traductor de Google, cada palabra en ese hermoso idioma aparecerá en negritas. En fin esto fue todo.**

 **Recuerden la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós!**


	2. Secuencia de ADN 2 Memoria de Ezio A

Disfruten la lectura, lamento mucho la tardanza.

* * *

Estaba molesto, sobraba decirlo, para nadie fue una novedad que no le agradaba Desmond, le parecía ignorante, estupido, descuidado y desobligado, entendía que usar el Animus debía ser agotador pero eso no justificaba que tuviese el derecho de ir y joderle mientras trataba de trabajar, necesitaba tranquilidad y llegaba Desmond con sus preguntas o comentarios estúpidos y lo interrumpia y perdía la concentración, como si no tuviese suficiente con los cuchicheos de Lucy y Rebbeca, esas dos lo enloquecían.  
Con algo de fastidio se puso en pie para ir a buscar un poco de te, valla que debía relajarse.

Sintió como era desconectado del Animus, le divertia la idea de pensar en esto como si fuese la Matrix, negando con su cabeza se puso en pie y camino un poco, nunca creyó que extrañaría tanto caminar, considero ir a hablar con alguno de sus compañeros pero descarto la idea fue y se hecho a la cama esperando poder dormir un poco. Un par de horas después Rebecca le llamo para comer algo, Shaun había salido y había conseguido algo de comer en un pequeño local de comida china.  
Armandose con un poco de valor y preparándose mentalmente para la ácida personalidad del inglés se acercó a el cuando hubiera terminado su cena.  
\- Ciao-el chico le miro levantó  
una ceja  
-hola Desmond, ¿Qué quieres?-su tono apático le hizo reconsiderar sus opciones en un suspiro le respondió con un _"Nada"_ y se fue

Rodó los ojos viendo al chico irse, no entendía su afán de enfrancarse tanto en tener una conversación con el, le parecía patético. Rebeca se sentó en la silla vacía junto a el, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que la pelinegra hablo.  
-solo quiere ser tu amigo, ¿Sabes?-su interlocutor le miro arqueando una ceja-Desmond-aclaró-quiere ser tu amigo  
-¿Donde he escuchado eso antes? A si en preescolar-  
-Shaun-le reprendió  
-Rebecca- le imitó con seriedad-tu más que nadie, en este lugar y momento, sabe como soy, Desmond sólo quiere hablar de cosas que yo considero irrelevantes, además subestima mi trabajo-  
-pues eres una biblioteca digital, no creo que eso le parezca muy emocionante-  
-pese a que lo que haga no sea emocionante soy un Asesino, igual que ustedes-dando por finalizada la conversación se puso en pie y se retiró a descansar.

Desmond se encontraba sentado en el suelo refunfuñando sobre lo amargo que le parecia su compañero, ¿Si iban a ser compañeros no debían de tratar se llevarse bien? Volteo su rostro al oir unos pasos acercándose a el, Lucy se paro a su lado.  
-disculpa a Shaun, a nosotras también nos fue difícil llevarnos con el-  
-su carácter es de lo más desagradable, ¿Cómo es posible que lo soportes? ¿¡Como es posible que sea asi!? ¡Ni siquiera Malik era tan irritante!-  
-pues es necesario paciencia-la chica se sentó aun lado suyo-¿Que te parece el Renacimiento?  
-es una época interesante, aun no puedo creer que conocí a Leonardo DaVinci-la rubia soltó una risita  
-pues prepárate porque quizá conozcas a más personas importantes-ambos se sonrieron, charlaron un poco más hasta que a ambos el sueño les invadió, finalmente con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros se despidieron para ya retirarse a descansar.  
-Buenas noches Desmond-  
\- Buonanotte, Cristina-tras despedirse se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa, cuando un pensamiento llego a su cabeza, había llamado a Lucy como Cristina, aquella quien había robado el corazón de Ezio Auditore y ahora Lucy lo había hecho con el suyo.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Ciao: _Hola_  
Buonanotte: _Buenas noches_

* * *

 **Espero les haiga gustado, prometo no tardar, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Recuerden la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós!**


	3. Secuencia de ADN 3: Memoria de Ezio A

Disfruten la lectura, lamento mucho la tardanza.

* * *

Tecleaba la información de los lugares por los que pasaba Ezio (Desmond), de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a su te, complacido por la información enviada se relajo en su asiento, las dos chicas se habían tomado un descanso y charlaban tranquilamente, acomodándose sus gafas procedió a terminar su cálida bebida para llevar su taza a la pequeña cocina. Cuando regreso Desmond ya no se encontraba en el Animus, restandole importancia negó con su cabeza y volvió a su pequeña oficina.  
Se encontraba leyendo un informe de la localización y estado de los demás grupos de Asesinos, escucho a Desmond charlar con las dos chicas, les ignoro por un rato hasta que Rebecca considero necesario intervenir en su labor.  
-Shaun, ¿Porqué no te tomas un descanso? Has trabajado demasiado-  
-lo lamento pero parece que soy el único que recuerda que en cualquier momento Abstergo puede dar con nosotros. Estoy redactado el informe que me ha llegado del resto de los Asesinos, todos están progresando y nosotros estamos estancados aquí-su voz era severa, como un padre reprendiendo a sus hijos, se acomodo sus gafas y se giro hacia la pantalla de su PC-ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer-

Desmond suspiro mientras recorría el lugar, sentía tantas ganas de salir e ir un parque o simplemente salir a la calle y caminar por la acera, con lentitud volvío a la estancia principal, vio a Rebecca arrodillada en el Animus y se acercó a charlar con ella.  
-¿Que estas haciendo?-le pregunto con curiosidad a la chica, esta le sonrió mientras dejaba de lado su trabajo.  
-le doy un poco de mantenimiento al Animus-la chica se acomodo el cabello y le miro-deberías de dejar a Shaun, si quieres su simpátia no lo ahoges mucho-  
-¿Son amigos?-  
-algo asi-la chica se puso en pie y colocó una mano en su cadera-nos llevamos bien, digamos que si, somos amigos-el chico asintió-solo no lo hostiges, habla de cosas que le gusten-  
-Capisco-el joven sujeto 17 miro a la chica y le obsequio una amplia sonrisa- Grazie, Claudia-antes de que la chica pudiera replicarle o preguntarle algo, se retiró para irse a dormir cayendo rendido al instante.

Despertó, nuevamente se había quedado dormido en su lugar de trabajo, se tallo los ojos y antes de ponerse en pie una taza color negra, su taza, aparecio en su rango de visión.  
-¿Café?-el odiaba el café, lo aborrecia, pero pensó en que si le mencionaba su antipatía por el líquido marrón empezaría una hostigarlo con preguntas acerca de ello y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, suficiente había tenido con la incomodidad con la que durmió.  
-gracias-murmuró a regañadientes tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo-ahora desaparece, ¿Quieres? Debo seguir trabajando.  
\- questo bene Leonardo-el inglés se giro a verlo pero el moreno ya se dirigía a hablar con Lucy, tomó otro sorbo a su bebida y se acomodo mejor, tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

Capisco: _Entiendo_

Grazie: _Gracias_ _  
_

Questo bene: _Como gustes_

* * *

 **Espero les haiga gustado.**

 **Recuerden la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compra oro, ¡Adiós!**


End file.
